


We Love Uncle Bilbo

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Bilbo must go back to The Shire to gather some of his things from Bag End, he is accompanied by Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili.





	We Love Uncle Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fake fan, I've only seen the movies, sorry, I know cringey.

The problem with Hobbits in The Shire is that they gossip far too much. "Did you hear that Bella Hornblower forgot to water her flowers the other day?" or "That Old Togo Sandybanks bought three carrots rather than his usual two at the market this morning?" It was complete and utter madness, especially for one Bilbo Baggins. Why you could only imagine what sort of talk revolved around him after he took off after a mysterious group of dwarves, and didn't come back for quite some time after.

 

And so, when he finally  _did_ come back, with two of the mysterious dwarves behind him no less. Well, let's just say that it made people talk even more. (Which was honestly quite surprising considering the amount of time already dedicated to Bilbo every day.)

 

\---

 

Bilbo Baggins hadn't asked for Fili and Kili to follow him back to The Shire, however, Thorin had insisted since he, as The King could not. Not to mention Fili and Kili would surely make trouble, and it was really best to send them away in the beginning.

 

\---

 

Upon entering his home again Bilbo felt quite bored realizing that he had so much work ahead of him if he wanted to make it back to Erebor before the next year.

 

"Well come on boys, we'll rest until tomorrow. That's when the real work starts." He sighed ushering the brothers inside.

 

\---

 

Shire Bilbo (as he called his past self, before he had gone with The Company) had prided himself on waking up quite early, however, after traveling for so long his sleeping schedule was a bit...off. So, Bilbo Baggins woke the next morning to a hard and insistent knocking at his door.

 

"Good Morning?" He yawned remembering his manners as he opened the door to face Ruby Overhill. "Oh, hello Ruby!"

 

"Bilbo Baggins, it really is you! Hmm... Where have you been?" Bilbo opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could start with a shrill, "No, never mind. I don't care. Who are those two dwarves that you've brought with you? Where are they now? Why have you come back?"

 

"Well," Bilbo started, "I've only come back to grab a few of my things. Then we're going back to Erebor. Now, Fili and Kili are my nephews, and I believe that they're still asleep right now, but I'm sure they'll be up soon."

 

"Nephews? But they're dwarves!" Ruby replied.

 

"Yes, well spotted, they are. They're my nephews who just so happen to be dwarves. Now, I've got quite a bit of packing to do so, Good Morning to you Ruby." And he shut the door. Shire Bilbo would never dream of being so rude, but he was no longer Shire Bilbo. 

 

He was just about to turn around and go back to bed (because it was still early according to his body) when he heard a voice cry out, "Oh Uncle Bilbo!" as another shouted "We love you too!" And suddenly he was being smothered by two dwarves.


End file.
